Lost in Fame
by CaramelApple108
Summary: Logan doesn't have a perfect life. His dad is wants to kill him,Camille hates him,and his friends are all mad at him. To top it off,he figures out he's in love with Camille. How much more can he handle? NO SLASH!
1. Realizing

**Hey Guys! This is my first story on this website, so don't be mad if it isn't what you expect. But, I think this will be a cool story. Okay, so my favorite character is Logan, and, well, enough of me babbling, read on and press that little blue button at the bottom and REVIEW! I 3 LOGAN!**

**P.S. Most of this chapter is in other peoples thoughts, but some is in third person. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters', though I wish I did. Some lines and things are also from the TV show _Big Time Rush, _so I don't own those either.**

**Big Time Rush: Lost in Fame **

Chapter 1: Realizing

Logan's POV

SPLASH!

_Man, this water is cold! Colder than in the afternoon. Maybe it's because it's night, and it's windy. Ah! My eyes burn. I better get out of here before I get sick._

As I got out of the pool, I heard my phone, its ring weak. Since I was now out, I took it out of my jacket pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" No one answered, so I hung up. _I couldn't hear them probably because my phone got soaked. _I sighed as I walked over to the trash can, and threw my phone away.

_How am I supposed to get another phone? _

Camille's POV

I watched as he threw his phone away. Surprisingly, I didn't feel bad I ruined his phone. He did play me tonight. I watched Logan as he went to go sit down in a chair. He took off his jacket. I could see his teeth chattering. But before I could start to worry, the blond chick went over to him.

Logan's POV

I looked up as Mercedes came walking over to me.

"I hope you're happy Logan. Because of you I will never love again." Before I could respond, she looks over at Guitar Dude. "Hey, you're cute. You're my new boyfriend." And she dragged him off.

I feel something hit my head and my first thought is _What the heck? _But when I looked up, my thoughts changed to_ Oh no._

Camille was standing in front of me, arms crossed, looking mad. She had every right to be. I played her and Mercedes. I braced myself for the slap, but it didn't come. So I took the chance to speak up.

"I'm really sorry. I was a jerk. You're really mad at me, right?"

"Oh big time," she said. "I decided, that I'm not going to talk to you for 1 whole week." I looked down when she said that.

Camille's POV

I felt bad, because he actually looked sad that I wasn't going to talk to him for a week. I was so touched that I decided to cheer him up a bit.

"But we could still dance." I saw his face light up, and he smiled his breathtaking smile.

Logan's POV

When she said we could dance, I don't know why, but my heart started beating fast, and hard.

…

After the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood ended the party, and Camille went to her apartment, I started thinking about what had happened earlier.

_The party had ended. Camille gave me a kiss on my cheek, and left. _

Again, but I don't know why, but my heart started racing again.

Could it be that I was falling in love with Camille?

**OK guys, what did you think? Too soon, too gushy? I'm not in love with this chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. Review Please! :) (Oh and this one is short, but the others will be longer.)**


	2. Rejected

**Hey Guys! Here's the 2nd chapter at last! Thanks for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, although I wish I did. **

**Chapter 2 – Rejected**

Logan. That's all I could think about. When I called him last night, it was like a knife going through my chest for the second time in 11 years. His voice is what hurt the most. He had the same voice as _**him.**_

…

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up I felt terrible. I also felt the urge to puke. So I ran to the extra bathroom in the room my friends and I shared. I heard Kendall start to wake up.

_Crap. _I didn't want anyone to think I'm sick. Or worse, know I'm sick. So when he woke up, I was going to act like I was perfectly fine. But soon I figured out I was caught.

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up to someone already awake. I opened my eyes and saw Logan standing up, halfway to the bathroom.

"Morning." he greeted.

"Hey." I noticed Logan was looking paler than usual. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I would have believed him. If he wasn't so fidgety.

"_Right._" I said sarcastically. I got up, and told him. "Well, I'm going to have some cereal before we leave." **(A/N: They had to go record.)** As I walked to the door, I heard Logan running to the bathroom. Something I had said made him do that. I followed him, curious to see what was wrong.

**Logan's POV**

When he mentioned cereal, that hit me hard. Or should I say, my stomach. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, and crouched over the toilet, hurling everything I had eaten last, which wasn't much.

When I was finished, I stood up, brushed my teeth, and turned around to see Kendall leaning on the doorway. I jumped when I saw him. He smiled.

"So, you call that being _okay_?" He asked me. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Well, technically, I just threw up, which means that I'm okay." I had no idea what I just said, or why I had said it. It sounded plain stupid. I frowned at myself, while Kendall laughed.

"So, how'd you get sick?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"I don't know." I said, talking mostly to myself. " I was fine yesterday, then when I got out of the pool, I felt cold. Aww man, I didn't get out quick enough!" I made a face.

"Get out of where?" Kendall interrogated. I really wanted to hit him right now, hadn't he been listening? "I was listening, but you were talking so softly." I looked up to see Kendall staring at me.

"How'd you-?"

" You were thinking with your mouth, Logan. Not your head." He shook his head. "So, are you going to hit me, or are you going to tell me how you got sick?" I blushed.

"I was saying that I didn't know, but I think I do now." Kendall raised an eyebrow in question. "Camille and Mercedes threw me in the pool, and I didn't get out quick enough. That's all."

"It was cold yesterday." Kendall wondered aloud. I sighed in relief. But the relief I had didn't last long. I suddenly remembered what I was thinking about before I went to bed last night. _Camille._

…

**Camille's POV**

I walked into the lobby feeling like I was on a cloud. I had gotten a main part in a popular movie! I always forget the name, but oh well, I'm going to be famous! Man, this is going to be great! I have to go get things ready! But what things? I'll figure it out as I go.

I was so dazed that I didn't notice that I had walked into Logan, spilling his coffee all over his shirt, until he spoke.

"Oh man, Ms. Knight's going to kill me! It burns!"

I snapped out of my daze, and looked at Logan. I was about to say something, but he spoke up first.

"Oh, hi Camille." He smiled.

"Hi." But then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to talk to him for a week. _Oh, just forget it. _I thought to myself. _No, he deserves pain._ I slapped myself inside. _He doesn't deserve pain. He's so sweet and he did apologize. No, I said I wasn't going to talk to him, and I meant it. But-. _My thoughts were interrupted by Logan.

"You okay, Camille?"

"Um, yeah. But I can't talk to you."

"Why- Oh I remember. No talking to me for a week, right?'  
"Yup." I immediately regretted that.

"Oh." He looked sad. "I thought you were kidding."

"Nope, I wasn't." _Just say "Just Kidding!" Camille! He's miserable! _"Well, gotta go. Bye." And I left. I didn't know then, but I was going to regret leaving him right there and then.

…

**Logan's POV**

It's been a week, and I am finally going to try and talk to Camille today. Except for still being sick, today was going to be great. 

"Logan! Come on! Who takes that long in the bathroom?" It was Carlos. He had to pee. I laughed quietly. As I went to open the door, I felt nauseous. _It's probably just the flu you have. Nothing that can't be taken care of. _I opened the door to see Carlos jumping up and down. As soon as I got out, he went running in.

"And as an answer to your question, James takes that long in the bathroom. Sometimes even longer." I laughed to myself as I walked to the kitchen. Ms. Knight was in there, making breakfast. "See ya later, Ms. Knight." I said to her as I grabbed an apple and started walking towards the door.

"Um, Logan, before you go, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"When were you going tell me you were sick?" _Crap. I'm going to kill Kendall._

"Oh, Kendall didn't tell me." I looked at her with a confused face. "You have to stop thinking with your mouth, sweetie." I smiled. "So, when were you going to tell me?"she asked again.

"Tell you what?" _Uh-Oh. _It was James.

"Tell me when he was going to tell me he was-"

"-um, going to the store. Yeah, she needs some things from there." _Man, I sounded like an idiot._

"Oh, okay." was all he said. And he left.

I turned around to face Ms. Knight, who was looking at me with a confused face.

"Why?" was what she asked.

"Well, if you knew I was sick then you weren't going to let me go record. And if I didn't go to record then we can't work on the album, and if can't work on the album, then James will be mad at me, and-" Ms. Knight stopped my blabbering.

"Logan, your health is more important than the album." _Not to James._ "To him too."

"I have to stop thinking with my mouth." She smiled.

"Yeah, so do you want any medicine?"

"Nope, I think I can deal with this small cold." I smiled to reassure her.

She took it. "Okay, but if you feel bad, tell me."

"Okay." She turned around to finish making breakfast. "See you later Ms. Knight."

"See you later." She replied. As I walked to the door I remembered something. "Ms. Knight?"

"Yes Logan?"

"How'd you find out I was sick if Kendall didn't tell you?" She smiled as she turned around.

"I noticed you bought coffee about a week ago, and I remembered you hate coffee. So I thought that something must've been wrong for you to drink it."

"Oh." I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." And I walked out the door.

…

**Camille's POV**

I felt on top of the world! The filming was going spectacular, and I made a lot of friends. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm going to dinner with my friends. I have to go get ready.

"Camille!" I turned around to where my name had been called to see a very cute boy walking towards me. He had an awesome smile. But, who was he?

**Logan's POV**

_ Calm down Logan. Just ask her to hang out, start by saying 'Hi'._

"Hey Camille. I was wondering if you wanted to-" I was interrupted by Camille.

"Who are you?" I was suddenly confused. I've known her for three months, how can she not know who I am?

"I'm Logan." I said hesitantly.

"Hm, doesn't ring a bell."

"What do you mean it doesn't 'ring a bell'? We've known each other for 3 months! How can it not ring a bell?"

"It just doesn't. Well, I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't talk to people like you. I and I have more important things to do than to be here to talking to someone like you."

At first I thought she was acting, but now I had my doubts. She would never insult me, would she? And I don't care if she's acting or not, that kind of hit a nerve.

"People like me! What do you mean by 'people like me!" I barely even noticed I was shouting. At least it was early. No one was here yet.

"Ugh! Do I have to spell it out for you? By 'people like you', I mean _the weak._ Your not harsh or anything, your nice." I took that as a compliment,until she continued. "By nice, I mean weak. The nice people in Hollywood never get anywhere. They all fail. Now the mean people get somewhere. Not like the weak." **(A/N: Sorry if that got offensive. Remember people, it's just a story. And nice people rule! Well, all kinds of people rule. We Rule! :) Lol.)**

And she walked away, leaving me with my mouth hanging wide open.

**...**

**Camille's POV (Sorry if it's a lot of just Camille and Logan. It'll switch to other characters.(: )**

As I walked away, I regretted what I said. I called him _weak. _But then I thought better of it. It was true that only the harsh make it in Hollywood. I had nothing to worry about, and especially nothing to feel sorry for. I pitied him. Him and all the other weak people.

**...**

**Kendall's POV**

I sat on the couch watching hockey with James and Carlos when Logan came in, looking shocked and it kind of freaked me out.

"Hey Logan." I heard James say.

But Logan didn't respond.

"Logan?" I asked.

Still no answer.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, hoping that I could at least get a hint of what was happening. He didn't answer, but luckily, Katie knew.

"He went to go ask Camille out." We all laughed, well, except for Logan of course.

"Let me guess, she turned you down." laughed James. But when he didn't answer, blush, mutter, and still stayed in his shocked mode, I stopped laughing and got worried.

"Logan, what happened?" I asked. What he responded surprised me.

"I don't know." And with that, he walked to the room we all shared, and closed the door.

"What do you guys think happened?" I asked everyone.

They all shrugged.

**Okay Guys! That was chapter 2! I'll have the next one up as soon as I can. The internet is being dumb on my computer. Connection problems. But hat will not stop me from posting!1 Review! 3**


	3. Sick and Hurt

**Hey Guys! So, here's Chapter 3! (P.S. I may be harsh on Logan a lot, but it's because he's my favorite. :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I really want to. :)**

**(P.P.S. In my story, KATIE IS 15, A year younger than the guys. :) )**

Chapter 3: Sick and Hurt

**Logan's POV**

It was after an hour that I finally opened the bedroom door to all the banging and yelling coming from my friends. It had been over an hour that Camille called me weak because I was nice.

"What do you want?" I asked Kendall, since James and Carlos were tackling each other over something.

"Well, we," Then he glanced over at Carlos and James, and corrected himself. "_I_ was wondering, what had happened to you."

"Nothing, what makes you think someth-" he interrupted me.

"Don't lie Logan." He looked at me with an expression that said _easy way or the hard way? _I gave in, knowing I could never win.

"Okay, Camille just said some things to me, that's all." I shrugged, and tried to close the door, but Kendall had to go all stubborn on me, and he put his foot in between the door.

"What things?"

"You know, things girls say." I tried closing the door again, but it was a total failure.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because then you'll laugh at me, and tell Jo and everyone else in your path that knows me." He laughed.

"You really think I'm that evil?" I glared at him. "Fine, I would, but because you don't want me to, I won't." I kept on glaring at him. "I seriously won't!" I gave in.

"Fine. But I really don't want to tell Carlos and James. They'll laugh even if they say they won't ."

"Fine with me." He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I closed the door. "So what did Camille say that upset you so much?" I hesitated.

"Well, I was just going to ask her if she wanted to hang out with me, but before I could, she asked me who I was. It was like she didn't remember me. Then after I told her my name she said she couldn't talk to people like me. I asked her what she meant about people like me, and she called me weak because I looked nice and then she left and her comment hurt and that's why I locked myself in our room." I took a deep breath 'cause I pretty much used up my last one while speaking. I looked at Kendall who had a confused face on. I gave him a hopeful look. "Any advice?" I asked.

"Shh, I'm thinking." he said. He suddenly took out his phone from his pocket and started texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. He just ignored me. "So this is what I get for telling you what happened today." I sat on the floor by the door, **(A/N: It rhymes Lol :) ) ** while he finished. When he did finish, I asked him, "Who were you texting?"

"I was texting Jo." I sighed. Of course! Who else would he be texting at 10 in the morning?" "More like sexting..."**(A?N: Are we allowed to use this word on here? If not, tell me so I can delete it.)** I mumbled quietly so he couldn't hear. Too late.

"I heard you. And no I was not sexting Jo. I was asking her if she has seen Camille today." That got my attention.

"What'd she say?"

"I don't know, she hasn't answe-" He was interrupted by the vibration of his phone.

"What'd she say?" I asked as he pulled out his phone. I was bouncing up and down on the floor.

"She said, '_Aww, thats so sweet for Logan...and I haven't seen Camille much this past week. She got a main role in this really popular book and soon to be movie, and we haven't talked since a week ago. _

_P.S. Maybe she was acting when she insulted Logan and forgot who he was, or-" _Kendall stopped talking.

"Or what?" I asked. He looked at me and asked,

"You really want to know?" I nodded, unsure of what to do.

"Okay." he continued. "_'or she really forgot about her old friends and the fame is really getting to her. I'll go check right now. I'll go to your apartment to tell you what happens. I love you._"

"Okay Kendall, I really didn't need to hear the last part." He chuckled, but then got serious.

"So, which do you think it is?"

"The first one." I answered, but I knew it was the second one.

"Logan." He knew me too well. I sighed.

"The second one. What do we do?"

"What we should do now is wait for Jo to come and-" There was a knock on the door. "That was quick." He said. As we went to open the door, Carlos and James stopped fighting.

"Who's that?" Carlos asked.

"Jo." Kendall answered. They didn't care, so James and Carlos went back to fighting. When he opened the door, Jo ran up to him, hugged him, and started crying. Kendall didn't know what to do, so he hugged her back, and spoke soothing words to her.

"What happened, Jo?" I asked.

"Well," she said still hugging Kendall, "I knocked on her door, and when she answered it, I said 'Hi' like always, but she just stood there and asked me who I was. I told her I was her best friend and I told her my name, but she said it didn't ring a bell. And then I asked her why it didn't ring a bell because I was the only girlfriend she had. And then, she started calling me all theses mean names, and- and- " I watched as Jo broke down in Kendall's arms. Kendall walked with Jo to the couch, and as they sat down, Jo still crying, I walked out the door. I might be in love with Camille, but that doesn't mean she can be mean to one of my best friends who is like a sister to me .

I found Camille in the lobby again, all dressed up to go somewhere. Probably with her new so called 'friends'.

"Hey Camille." She turned around, and eyed me curiously.

"What do you want, weak boy?" _Keep your cool, Logan. _I thought.

"Why were you so mean to Jo?"

"Jo? Oh the little girl who thinks she's good enough to be my friend?"

"What are you talking about? She is your friend. Your best friend. She was there whenever you failed an audition, and you were always there for her."

"Well, that was the old me. And the new me, well, is too good for anyone. So bye." As she walked away, I said.

"Maybe you're right." She turned around.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"And even if the old Camille was good for everyone, at least she would always have friends there to support her. She would always support them too. The old Camille was the best. But the new Camille, well, she'll end up _alone._" I don't know what made me say all those things, but they just came out of my mouth.

" "Oh, yeah? I'll always have friends. My friends from set will never abandon me."

"Right now. But what do you think they'll do when the shooting is over? Do you think they'll stand by you, or do you think they''ll care if they even see you?"

"They will always be with me."

"No, they won't. Take it from someone who had friends who just pretended to be his friend so they could cheat off his test. Until I met the 3 best friends in the world. They're just being nice to you so you can do your best in the movie. You can do that without their fakeness. You can do anything Camille." That earned a lot of 'awws' from the people watching.

"They are my real friends and if I was ever your friend I regret it! Your just lying so I can quit and turn back to the old person I was. The person who always failed at all the auditions she went to. I don't want to turn back into her ever again!" She was close to tears.

"Fine. I tried helping you. Just do whatever you want, Camille. But just remember, even if you failed all the auditions you went to, you would always have friends to support you. But I guess you don't want that. Bye Camille. Just forget all about me, and all your real friends." And I walked away. When I did, I immediately felt bad. Even if what I said was true, I didn't have any rights to just shove it in her face.

When I got back to the apartment, I noticed Kendall and Jo sleeping by each other on the couch. Jo still had tear stains on her cheeks, and was still hugging Kendall. Kendall was still hugging Jo.

I walked into my room, to not wake them. _Where are Carlos and James, _I thought as I entered the room. There was a note on the door.

_Went to the pool to get girls. Be back later. -Carlos and Bandanna Man. :)_

I smiled. It was about time he would use "Bandanna Man" to get girls. He lasted longer than I expected. Since no one here was awake, I put a blanket over Kendall and Jo, and laid down on my bed to read.

Just as I was in the middle of the book, I started having a coughing fit. I couldn't stop coughing, so I went to get a glass of water to not wake the lovebirds up. Too late. When I walked in the living room, they were already stirring. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, and drank the whole thing.

"You okay, Logan?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Just a tickle in my throat." Then I started sneezing uncontrollably. Kendall was laughing. "Why-achoo-are-achoo-you-laughing-achoo-Kendall?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Hey Logan, this coughing and sneezing fit wouldn't have to do with the cold you had since last week does it?"

"No." I sneezed. "Not-achoo-that-achoo-i-achoo-know-achoo-of."

"What cold?" asked Jo.

"The cold he got the day after Camille and Mercedes pushed him into the pool." Kendall stated.

"Oh. Well, are you taking any medicine?" she asked me.

"No. It's just a little cold."

"Still take some medicine."

"But it's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"It'll make you feel better."

"I'm already better."

"Suit yourself." And then they went back to snuggling. As I walked into my room, I started thinking.

_Is it just a cold or is it heartbreak? _

**Okay, sorry for the wait! I was in and out, and I had kind of a hard time wirting this chapter. I'll try to post the next one later or tomorrow! Thanks and please review! Anonymous reviewers welcome! **


	4. The Dog Trainer

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have practice, and school, and athletics, and... a lot. And I'm re-posting this chapter 'cause the first version didn't seem...right. So, here you go! I'll update at least twice a week now. Well, that's my goal.**

**P.S. I know what's going to happen in later chapters, but if you guys have any opinions on what I should put right now, it would help. Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 4 - The Dog Trainer

**Kendall's POV**

"I THOUGHT WE FIGURED THIS PROBLEM OUT LAST TIME!" yelled Gustavo.

"We did, but it was James, not Logan." replied Kelly.

"FIX THE DOG, NOW!"

"Got it. Logan, stay, everyone else, you can leave."

"We're going to stay with Logan." I interjected.

"No, you're not. I have different plans for you other dogs today while your friend goes to a doctor!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! NOW-" He was interrupted by someone laughing. To no one's surprise, it was none other then Carlos.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"You said 'but'!" And he broke into a fit of laughter.

Gustavo sighed.

"Dogs, harmonies. Other dog, doctor."

"But I'm fine. It's just a small cold." Logan said.

"NOW!"

"Okay." And with his head down, Logan left.

"Finally. Dogs, harmonies, go."

**Logan's POV**

"Kelly, I don't need to go. I'm fine." My sneeze betrayed me.

"By the sound of it, you do."

"That was just a regular sneeze."

"Logan, how long have you had this so called small cold?"

I sighed. "Last week."

"Shouldn't it have gone away by now?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Then...?"

"I haven't been taking anything, I thought it would just blow over."

"Logan, I won't make you go to the doctor today, but start taking medicine and if it still hasn't gone away in one week, I will make you go."

I smiled. "Thanks Kelly. So where do I go now?"

"Go home. Your friends are going to take awhile."

"But-"

"Either you go home or go to the doctor. You decide."

She knew she had me. "I'll go home."

"OK. Now do you need me to drop you off or could you walk?"

"I can walk."

"Okay. Bye Logan, see you tomorrow." She walked off.

"Bye." I walked towards the park, knowing the guys would be mad at me if I just went home. Either ways, I didn't want to see Camille or think about her right now. The Palm Woods didn't help.

As I walked to the park, I noticed a store that stuck out to me more than any other store in this area. It was a book store. I recognized it as the book store my mom used to take me to frequently in Minnesota before she-

I shook my head.

"I don't need to think about that." I told myself.

"Think about what?"

I jumped and turned around.

"Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to visit my brother who I love at his work?"

I sighed. "Here to see Dak Zevon again?"

"Yup. He's actually signing autographs today. I want to see if he remembers me."

"Good luck." I said, and with that, she walked off.

I started to walk again, but thought better of it. I turned back and went to the book store.

When I walked in, I noticed that the guy at the desk looked a lot like the guy back in Minnesota. It looked like-

"Logan?" he asked.

"Mark?" I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I got transferred here after you stopped coming to see me. Man what was that? Like 6 years ago? You've grown. Um, how's your dad?"

I stiffened. He knew part of what had happened and I knew he didn't mean to hurt me. "He's fine." Luckily, since Mark knew, he let it go.

"Ah. That's good. Why are you here, buddy?" I smiled. Even if Mark was 4 years older than me, I had to admit, before I stopped going to the bookstore, we were pretty close. Some people could've said we were brothers. It was like Kendall, James, Carlos, and I, but with Mark.

"I'm in a band with my best friends."

"So, am I not your best friend anymore?"

I panicked. "No I didn't mean it- I was just- you're still my best friend- "

He laughed. "I know what you meant buddy. I'm just messing with you."

I sighed in relief. "You know I hate it when people do that."

"I know. Hey I get off of my shift right now. Want to take a walk to catch up?"

I smiled. I knew Mark was going to be filled with stories to tell me. And since I knew Kendall, James and Carlos were going to take awhile, I decided _why not?_

"Sure."

"Awesome. Let me just put this book back." When he was finished, we started to walk towards the park.

"So what have you been doing the past 10 years?" I asked him.

"Not much. Working in the bookstore, meeting celebrities who like to read, and got engaged."

I stopped walking. "You call getting engaged not much?"

"You see Logan, Amy can't get married 'till she's 21. I know, she's 20 right now, but we still have to wait. Do you have a girl on your mind right now?"

I started to walk again. I could hear Mark walking by me, waiting for my answer.

"Well?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is this about another girl who doesn't like you back again? 'Cause if it is, then I don't want to hear about that-"

"Mark!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Well, yeah, but don't hurt me for it. Girls just kept away from me because...because I wasn't cool."

"Or because they thought you cheated on everything, and that's why you always got perfect grades."

"How..?"

"I dated most of them in high school."

"Okay..."

"So tell me about her."

"About who?"

"Your new girl. Duh."

"Oh. Well her name is Camille, she's an actress, and she used to have this huge crush on me, or so I was told."

"What do you mean by _used to_?"

I sighed. "She got this major part in a movie, and now she hangs out with other 'friends', and forgot about her old ones. Every time I talk to her, it turns into an argument. And thus, my dream was crushed."

"Ah, sounds serious."

I shrugged. "I guess this is what Hollywood feels like."

He shook his finger. "No. It's only how some Hollywood couples end up. Logan, you don't have to be one of those couples. If you end up like that, I swear, there will be less chances of you to have a happy marriage."

"How do you know so much?"

He shrugged. "I know people."

"Oh." I stuffed my hands in my pockets. He had a point.

"Of course I do, stupid."

I looked at him with a confused face.

"Talking with your mouth."

"Oh."

"LOGAN!"

I turned around. Carlos was running towards us, his face red. When he finally stopped in front of us, he was panting, hard.

"Logan- looked all over for you- doctor-" was all I understood.

"Carlos. Drink some water." I told him.

"But I don't have any."

"Bag." I told him.

He took a water bottle out of his bag, and drained it.

"Better?"

He nodded.

"Carlos! Really?"

Kendall and James came walking up.

"I said he was over here."

"Then why'd you run?"

"I had to tell him."

"Tell me what?" I had to admit, I was curious.

"Kelly told Gustavo-"

"Oh no." I said.

"-that you didn't go to the doctor, and that she gave you a week to get better. He went all psycho on us, and gave us a week off! I know this will sound mean, but thanks for getting sick!"

I sighed.

"Um, Logan?" asked James.

"Yeah?"

"Who's this?" I watched as he pointed to Mark who was busily texting on his phone. Probably Amy.

"Oh. Guys, this is Mark. He's one of my best friends, and I've known him since I was 5 years old."

I turned to Mark who was as if I didn't talk to him. I slapped him on the back of his head.

"Logan! What was that for?"

"I was introducing you."

"Oh." He turned to Carlos, Kendall, and James. "I'm Mark."

"Kendall."

"James."

"Carlos."

They all greeted.

"So you guys are Logan's new best friends now?"

"Mark..." I started.

"Just kidding. Sheesh. Never letting a guy have fun.." he mumbled.

"You know I hate that."

"And that's what makes it funny."

Everyone laughed, but me.

"Logan, I have to go. Have a date with Amy. If you need to know what else those girls said about you, you know where to find me." He walked off.

"Okay. Bye." I turned back to the guys. "So what do you want to do?"

"Logan, what was he talking about girls and you?" asked James. "Did he really use those two words in a sentence?"

"Yes, James he did. Since I started school, I always got perfect grades, but the girls thought I cheated."

"Harsh." said Kendall.

"Can we go to the pool now?" asked Carlos, who was jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Please? I need to talk to Rachel."

"And Stephanie."

"And Jo."

"You guys can go. I think I'll just stay here."

"Logan. You have to come with us. You haven't been to the pool in a long time."

"It's only been a week."

"That's like an eternity."

"But-"

"Look, Logan. I know Camille won't be there. She's filming right now. I heard her talking on the phone." explained Kendall.

"I don't feel like going to the pool."

"Please?"

I looked at them closely. "Fine. But I'll go in about 10 minutes. I want to walk around for a bit."

"Okay, but hurry." and they ran off.

As I walked around, I saw a _Wanted _sign on a window.

I walked closer to get a better look. The guy looked to be in his late 30's.

_Wait, _I thought, _he looks familiar. _

"No." I whispered to myself. "It can't be."

He can't be out of jail.

The guy in the picture was... my dad.

Kendall's POV

"Focus. How can we help Logan with Camille?" I said.

We were by the pool, with our girlfriends on the same lounge chair with us.

"What if we lock them both in a closet?" suggested James. "It worked with Carlos."

"Yeah."

"It wasn't my fault. Stephanie is just so hot!" exclaimed Carlos.

"Aww...thanks Carlos."

"No problem."

"No, that won't work with them. We need something different."

"Hey look, it's Logan!"

"And Camille!"

I looked. They were both coming towards us, but each from a different direction.

"Someone think of something!" I said.

"Okay!" yelled Carlos and James.

They both got up and each one of them pushed someone in the pool. James pushed Camille. Carlos pushed Logan.

SPLASH!

"Guys!" yelled Logan from the pool.

"It was him." Carlos and James pointed at each other.

"What did you idiots do that for! You ruined my cell phone!"

I saw Logan roll his eyes, but then his face expression changed. It turned into one of horror. Logan reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver object. _His brand new cell phone._

He got out of the pool, muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He threw it into the nearest trash can.

Camille went storming off to her room.

"Sorry Logan. We didn't know you got another cell phone." apologized Carlos, a look of guilt on his face.

"It's okay Carlos. I didn't expect you to know. I got it like five minutes ago."

"How'd you get the money?"

"I used my bank account."

"But that's for you to go to college!" I yelled. I really didn't want him to lose his money. His dream is to become a doctor, and he can't do that if he doesn't go to college.

"I still have enough money. I have about 32 grand."

"Whoa, Logan how'd you get so much money? Before we came here, you only had 20."

"Since Gustavo pays our expenses, I haven't spent much."

"Still, don't spend that unless you really need to. And I mean, something really serious has to happen. Got it?" _Man, I sound like my mom._

Logan nodded.

What none of us knew was that something really serious was going to happen, and Logan would need to spend all his money.

**Bad, right? And I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'm in a serious case of writer's block. But don't worry I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY I might not post soon, but I'll keep writing. And thanks to everyone who stuck with me. REVIEW please! Even if I don't deserve it! I'm writing this during school too, so don't worry. Hope fully updates will be sooner. :)**


	5. True Lies

**Sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry** **times a billion! Sorry I took so long to update! I had school, athletics, school projects (In the beginning of the year, ugh! I was sad too) but I didn't forget this story! Changing the subject, who else named Monday Big Time Rush Day? I did! Did anyone else see them on the Today Show? Weren't they AMAZING! Who else saw Big Time Girlfriends and Big Time Live? Who else bought their CD? Sorry for the bunch of questions, I'm just so excited! My favorite song by BTR is "Worldwide" What yours? (If I may ask.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, Logan and Camille would still be together.**

**Note: I changed my mind, Katie is back to her 10-year-old self in my story.**

Chapter 5- Lost in Fame

True Lies

**LOGAN's POV **

"I need to tell you guys something." I explained as we sat down on our orange couch in our apartment, 2J, after I changed into dry clothes.

"Okay." said Kendall. "But if it's about Camille, I'm leaving."

"It's not." I said.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out Logan. Spit it out." inquired James.

"I agree, plus I have a date with Stephanie, so pleeeaaasssse hurry Logan." I rolled my eyes. Ever since Carlos asked Stephanie out to the dance, he started spending all his time either going on dates with her, or looking at her picture. We're trying to fix the picture thing.

"Okay, you know how I haven't told you much about my parents right?" I always avoided the topic, even with them. I doubt they even remembered.

"Yeah." they all stated cautiously.

"Well, my dad-" I was interrupted by Carlos' phone vibrating. He looked at it.

"Sorry. I have to go. Can you tell us later Logan?" Even if I was disappointed, I nodded. I didn't like the idea of speaking about this later.

…**...**

**A few hours later...**

**Logan's POV:**

"Why would you lie about something like this Logan?" yelled James.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth. My dad was in jail and now he's out." I had just finished telling them about my dad and they immediately started accusing me of lying- especially James.

"I believe him." stated Carlos. "I mean why would he lie about something this serious?" James started to protest, but Ms. Knight came into the room.

"Okay boys, your separate bedrooms are finished. Logan and Carlos, you're sharing and Kendall and James you're sharing. Go move your things." and she left.

We all started moving towards the swirly slide, but while James and Carlos went up, Kendall pulled me back.

"Are you lying to us Logan?" he asked me, our eyes locking. I shook my head, but he still wouldn't let go of my arm. It was starting to hurt.

"I'm telling the truth." I suddenly remembered that whenever someone talked bad about their dads, Kendall hurt them, badly. Kendall looked up to everyone's father's, since his was his hero and Kendall demanded respect for all dad's.

"How are we supposed to believe you?" His grip tightened. I tried moving my arm, but failed.

"His name is Seth Mitchell. There's a _Wanted_ sign that has his picture and name on a store window by the park by Rocque Records. You can go see if you want. When have I ever lied to you? And Kendall?"

"What?" He spat out with venom in his voice.

"Can you let go of my arm please? It's starting to hurt." He looked at his hand that was holding my arm, and let go. "Are you mad at me?" I asked with fear in my voice. I really needed my friends right now. He sighed.

"I don't know Logan. I really don't know." And he left me standing there by myself.

…**...**

The next day, James wouldn't look at me. At about noon I had enough and went to his and Kendall's room to talk to him.

"James." I said.

"What do you want?" He said venomously. "I'm busy." He was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. I didn't think I was overreacting either. Because when he did look at me, pure hatred filled his eyes. But it seems I caught him off guard. He turned to look at me.

"What? You think I hate you?"

"Yeah, I mean I could tell when you looked at me today-which was rare- your eyes were filled with hate." He started walking towards me, but I stepped backwards with every step forward he took.

"Logan." he pleaded. I shook my head.

"I came to ask why you hated me, and since I'm still not sure whether you're mad at me or not, I'm keeping my distance."

"Why-"

"You and Kendall are both known- to me and Carlos- to get violent when you're angry." I stopped walking backwards. My back was against the wall.

"Fine. I'll stay here. But Logan, I don't hate you. I'm not even mad at you."

"Then why-?" He cut me off.

"I don't know. Maybe seeing Kendall mad at you made me feel mad at you. Or maybe because your dad is-no offense, supposedly- out of jail and I'm mad because I don't want him to hurt you." As I thought about what he said, I noticed that he had walked forward. I started walking towards him and stopped when I was right in front of him.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked cautiously. Kendall and James were also known to change their minds quickly. Suddenly, James hugged me.

"I would never ever be mad at you. And if I was, it would probably be over something stupid and I'll forget it. Promise." I hugged him back, but pulled away.

"Um..do you know if Kendall's mad at me?" I looked at him. He had a kind of _I'm-going-to-regret-this-soon _look on his face.

"Ummmm..."

**Okay. What do you think of the bromance I put for James and Logan? I put it for two reasons. 1) They don't have much bromance in the show for them, and 2) I'm trying to make up for what's going to happen in the future chapters. Next chapter has drama! REVIEW! :)**


	6. Stranger

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait. Volleyball season is over, and I don't have many activities anymore. I wrote a portion of this in English and Science class. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? I haven't even met them yet, I can't own them! Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot.**

_Chapter 6 – Stranger_

**Logan's POV**

"Um..." James stammered.

"C'mon James, you can tell me." I really wanted to know if Kendall was mad at me. I'm not used to being ignored or hated. Well, by my friends.

"Yeah, um, I have to go." he said.

"Why?" I had to get this out of him. He just looked around for an answer. His eyes laid upon...his Cuda products.

"Cuda is having a sale and I have to get MOST of their products at least. If I don't, my hair will be limp and lifeless! LIMP AND LIFELESS!" With that, he ran out of the room, and out of the apartment. _This was gonna be hard. _

The next day, I was determined to get the answer out of James. Or even Kendall himself. But if James didn't tell me, I had to be careful around Kendall. Especially today. Today was the anniversary of when Kendall's dad left his family. The day Kendall's heart was ripped to shreds; the day Kendall will snap at any little thing.

"Logan, c'mon, if you don't get in the car fast, Kendall will kill you." Carlos called. Today we had to go record. Truthfully, I was scared. I wasn't the best singer of the four, I was working on it, and Kendall might snap at me. But, hopefully that won't happen. Right?

"DOGS! WORLDWIDE FROM THE TOP!" Gustavo roared. _Why?, _I thought. I knew and did this song perfectly by heart and could do it any day. Except today. My heart just wasn't into it. Not with Camille hating my guts right now.

James began:

_Wait-a minute- before you tell me anything how was your day? 'Cause I've been missing you by my side girl. Did I awake you having you dream sorry but I couldn't sleep. Calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice._

Carlos joined:

_I-I-I'm never, never_

James continued:

_Never as far away as it may seem. _

Carlos:

_Soon we'll be together-_

James:

_We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do. Tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello (Us), Tuck you in every night. And I can hardly take another goodbye. Baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on. Tuck you in every night on the phone. Whoa, Whoa._

Then it was my turn:

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide, girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide. Girl I'll be thinking about you. Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart, girl. It ain't easy to keep on moving-_

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Gustavo yelled. I flinched. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Um...me singing?" I asked, scared.

"NO, YOU TRYING TO SING! NOW WE'RE GOING TO TRY THIS AGAIN, DO IT WELL!" The music started over again. My part came up.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city-_

"AGAIN!" I had to start over. This just wasn't my day.

"AGAIN!" This was the ninth time Gustavo wanted me to sing my part better. I tried my best, but it just wasn't good enough. Nothing was good enough. "AGH! I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IF YOU DON'T DO BETTER, DOG!"

"Gustavo!" yelled Kelly. She pushed the mute button, and it looked like she was yelling at Gustavo.

"Man he looks mad." said Carlos.

"No kidding." responded James. Then, they began to talk about what Gustavo would do if he had children**. **I looked at Kendall. He had his arms crossed and was staring into nothing. Today was the only day he would feel insecure in front of us; his insecurity drove him crazy. I started thinking about Camille until Kendall spoke up.

"Why don't you sing good Logan?" he asked me. James and Carlos didn't hear him. I shrugged.

"I know I'm not the best, but I really am trying." I knew I had to take it careful. Kendall could snap any minute.

"It doesn't seem like it. It's like you don't even want this. What? You thought I brought you to L.A. so that you could laze around all day? Well you were wrong."

Where did that come from? "No, I know I have to work hard and I am trying Kendall. It's just-"

He raised his voice. "Well, it's not enough. Either you try hard, or Gustavo's doing to fire you. And I won't do anything about it, because I tried helping you, but you won't listen."

"Kendall, listen-" He came forward and pushed me against the wall. James and Carlos stopped and watched.

"No you listen. If you want to get sent back to Minnesota, fine. Go ahead. But some of us here want to stay. We could easily replace you with someone with talent."

"Kendall. I. Am. Trying. So please just please back off." I started to push him away gently, but before I knew it, his fist connected with my face. I fell to the ground. When I looked up, James was holding Kendall back, and Carlos was kneeling beside me. "I'm fine." I assured them. I stood up. Carlos watched me vigilantly, but I knew it was not only because of what just happened.

"BACK OFF? HOW CAN I BACK OFF IF YOU WON'T FREAKING SING GOOD? YOU SOUND HORRIBLE!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall!" James yelled.

"WHAT? YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! HE'S THE WORST! REMEMBER WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT LOGAN WAS GOING TO GET KICKED OFF? YOU THOUGHT HE WAS BAD TOO! TOO AFRAID TO ADMIT IT?" I remembered that day. Wally Dooley was determined to kick Kendall out of the band, but everyone thought it was going to be me. I didn't care. I knew I was bad. But I was working on it. I practiced everyday, from morning to night.

"DOGS! STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" Gustavo came in with Kelly and tried to stop us, but Kendall just wouldn't listen. Once he started, only a select few could stop him.

"Kendall please stop." Carlos had tears in his eyes. We all had never had to face Kendall's wrath; and we felt sorry for those who did. Kendall didn't respond. He just had hatred in his eyes. Even Gustavo was scared of going closer.

"Kendall. I am trying hard, but if you want me to try harder, I will. I promise." y eye was throbbing. _C'mon Kendall. Believe me. I will try. _

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He yelled.

"Why not?" I stepped closer to him, despite Carlos' pleads.

"I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO! HIS POSTER WASN'T THERE! YOU LIED!" I finally realized this had nothing to do with my bad singing. It had to do with my dad.

"So you are mad at me?"

"YES!" My heart sunk. _His poster was there when I was there._

"I'm not lying though. He really is out of jail."

"HE NEVER WENT TO JAIL! HE'S A GOOD PARENT AND YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THOSE TEENS THAT HATE THEIR PARENTS AND MAKE LIES ABOUT THEM!"

"No I'm not. Kendall, you have to accept the fact that not all dads are as awesome as yours was." Bad move. He freed himself from James grasp and tackled me to the ground. My head started throbbing. It didn't help that Kendall was blocking the oxygen to enter my lungs. I started seeing black spots. I faintly heard James and Carlos calling my name. Carlos was having a breakdown. I tried to take Kendall's hands off my neck, but it was no use. I started giving in to the darkness. The last person I heard was Kendall. The last thing I heard was him saying:

_You're not my friend anymore. _

**What did you guys think? I will try updating more frequently, because I have time in school to work on it; I can't update tomorrow though. I have to re-do my science test, and I have the spelling bee tomorrow. Wish me luck! Maybe Saturday. Beware: Logan's torture has just begun.**

"_What's the one thing we've learned since coming to L.A.?"_

"_That black is the new black."_

"_If you drink cold milk on a hot day, you DIE!"_

"_That every time you leave your house your toys come alive!"_

_Everyone stares._


	7. Phone Call

**Hi! Sorry for the delay. I don't have much to say, but Oh! Thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and those planning to review! You don't know how much it means to me. You guys make me happy! **

**Disclaimer: We went through this. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**Lost in Fame – **Chapter 7

Phone Call

_Gustavo's POV_

Truthfully, Logan was doing perfect. He had improved a lot since the first time he was in the recording studio. Well, he wasn't completely perfect; his heart wasn't into it today. I wanted to see if he would get his heart running. I got so frustrated that he didn't that I threatened to strangle him if he didn't get better, but look what that earned me. Kelly turned off the microphone and started yelling at me.

"He's doing perfectly fine! Why can't you just accept!..." She went into a whole lecture of how I never compliment Logan or the other boys. That all I do is drill them harder and harder.

I looked past her shoulder and saw Kendall push Logan into the wall. I stood up. Kelly stopped her ranting. None of the boys saw me. James and Carlos were standing there, watching Kendall and Logan. Even though Logan was looking my way, he didn't see me get up either. He was looking at Kendall with fear in his eyes. During the whole time the boys have been in L.A., I have never seen them look at each other with fear. I saw Logan say something and Kendall punching him right after. James and Carlos snapped out of their trance; Carlos helped Logan up, and James held Kendall back. I barged into the booth; I was scared to get closer to Kendall after I told them to stop fighting. Kendall started choking Logan and right before Logan closed his eyes, Kendall stated to Logan that he wasn't his friend. Carlos was having a breakdown; James was in shock. Finally, Carlos responded. He tackled Kendall to the ground, yelled at James to hold him down, and went over to help Logan. Carlos felt his neck and sighed in relief.

"He's alive." he stated. I breathed in relief. Just as I started thinking Carlos might not be crazy after all, he splashed water into Logan's face. I almost yelled at him, but Logan stirred.

"Wh-Where's Kendall?" he asked. Great. He wants to see the guy who almost choked him to death.

"James took him somewhere." Carlos replied.

"Please tell me I was dreaming."

"Sorry buddy, but it was all real." Logan frowned. He clearly disliked the idea of being a friend short.

_Logan's POV_

I really disliked the idea of being a friend short. These guys are my family. The only thing left I have. I if I lose them, I'm doomed. I will have no where to go. No one to call I _friend. _I stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Carlos. He still had tears in his eyes; he had never, in the 11 years that we've known each other, seen Kendall do something like this.

"I have to apologize to Kendall." Carlos looked outraged.

"Apologize? For what? He almost KILLED you and you say YOU have to apologize! Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe. I've been hanging around you guys for 11 years. What do you think?" I tried to make him smile, but it didn't work. "Carlos. I- I don't know why. I just feel I have to apologize. For something. He couldn't find my dad's poster. He thinks I'm lying. I don't care. He doesn't have to believe me, even if I would like him to. I just want his friendship back. I want him to be my _brother _again." With that, I walked past Carlos, past Gustavo, past Kelly, past the security guards, and walked into the streets.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Carlos' POV_

He. Was. Insane. What he just did confirmed it. He was going to apologize to Kendall when it wasn't even his fault. Crazy. Insane. Stupid. Mainly stupid. Kendall was already in a bad mood because it's the anniversary that he lost his dad, now he's more mad. At Logan. And Logan was going to confront Kendall. Right now. I ran out of the studio. I didn't even notice Gustavo and Kelly leave.

"LOGAN!" I yelled.

_Logan's POV_

I was shivering. There was a breeze today, and Carlos had to drench me in water. _Where's Kendall?, _I asked myself. _Probably at the Palm Woods. _I ran the whole way back to the Palm Woods and on the way to my apartment, I ran into Camille. Literally. I got up and offered her my hand. She refused it and got up on her own.

"_You!_" She exclaimed. She then slapped me across the face. Hard. I rubbed my cheek. "That's for everything. And for your information, my cast mates have not abandoned me yet, like you said they would. LIAR!" She slapped me again, but on the opposite cheek. I rubbed my cheeks.

"For _your _information, I said they would abandon you when you stopped filming. Have you stopped filming?" I asked. I knew I should have left the matter alone, but something about her makes me want to answer. Could it be because I still love her?

"Ugh!" She huffed off.

Now to find Kendall.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_James' POV_

Something was wrong. What's this about a poster? I am completely lost. I heard the door close. I also did not hear Kendall in our room; he probably calmed down. I heard a boom. Maybe not.

"James. Where's Logan?" asked a scared looking Carlos.

"He's not here yet. Why?" I asked.

"He said he had to apologize to Kendall, and I don't want Kendall to murder Logan. Are you sure he's not here?" Murder?

"Carlos. I don't get it. Why would Kendall try to kill Logan? They're best friends. Scratch that, they're brothers. I don't get it."

"Weren't you there? Kendall said-"

"He probably didn't mean that. Kendall was-"

"You said it yourself. _Probably._ Anyway, Kendall told Logan he wasn't his friend. Logan doesn't care if Kendall tried to kill him,-"

"He wasn't trying to kill him."

"Fine. _Hurt _him. Happy? But Logan doesn't care if Kendall did that, he thinks he has to apologize to Kendall because Kendall couldn't find the poster-"

"What poster!"

"UGH! Please stop interrupting! Wait for all questions for the end of the tour." I looked at him confused. He seemed confused too.

"Tour?"

"You know how Logan told us his dad was in jail but broke out? His dad's poster. Kendall couldn't find it. That's why he went all Gustavo on us. Now-"

"ACHOO!" I turned towards the door. Logan was walking in, all wet. "Hey g-Achoo!-uys." He greeted.

"What's the matter Logie?" I asked. His face was paler than usual, and he looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"My cold was going away, but I think it's back." Carlos started whistling.

"Logan, who got you wet?" I asked.

"Carlos. Why?"

"Did he make you get sick?"

"I don't know. I don't think so though. I was still kind of sick from my last cold."

"So it's not because I poured water on you?" Carlos asked. Water? Oh Carlitos.

"Nope. Achoo! Hey where's Kendall?" I pointed to the rooms, and Logan started towards them. Carlos grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To apologize to Kendall."

"No you're not."

"What are you-" Carlos threw him over his shoulder, just like Freight train.

"Carlos! I will sneeze on you if you don't put me down." Carlos laughed.

"You sneezed on me when you were more sick then you are now. So go ahead."

"Ugh." Carlos took Logan to their room. Probably going to try to get Logan to read his books instead if thinking of apologizing to Kendall. I walked to the room I shared with Kendall.

_Logan's POV_

"No. I don't feel like reading Carlos." I crossed my arms across my chest. I felt like a baby right now, but I didn't care. I had to apologize to Kendall if I wanted him to be my friend. I have to find a way out. I could distract Carlos with a corn dog.

"Don't even think about it Logan. We're not even in the kitchen." I knew instantly my mouth had betrayed me. I had to stop thinking with my mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well I know where you keep some hidden in our room." Carlos' face went pale.

"N-no you don't. I d-don't even know what you're talking about." he stuttered. I smiled. I didn't really know where his corn dogs were, I just knew he had them in here somewhere.

"Yeah I do. So let me go talk to Kendall or I 'll tell Mrs. Knight where they are." I threatened. Mrs. Knight didn't like food in our rooms. We both knew that. Carlos stopped looking worried.

"Go ahead. Tell her. But I'm not going to let Kendall kill you." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Carlos..." I said for the twentieth time. "Kendall is not going to kill me. I know that for sure. I trust him."

"But he _hates_ you." He emphasized the _hate. _

"And again, I _trust _him."

"That's your problem!" he yelled. I scooted my chair back; Carlos rarely yelled at me. "You're always too trusting! If someone steals your wallet, you trust them! If someone insults you, you trust him! If someone steals your girlfriend, you trust them! If someone tries to _kill _you, you trust them! What's wrong with you! Do you _want _to die? If you do, I still won't let you! But I guess that doesn't mean anything does it!..." He kept on lecturing. I stood up. I felt like throwing up. I felt tired. I felt dizzy. Carlos pushed me back down on the chair. "You are not going to see Kendall!"

"Carlos-" I had to make him let me go throw up. I didn't want to puke all over him.

"No!" He yelled. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I ran past him into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and started letting my half eaten breakfast out. When I was finished, I heard a cough behind me. "Sorry Logan. I thought you were going to see Kendall."

"It's fine."

"How is it fine? You were puking!"

"I'm fine. I just have a cold, that's all."

"Come here." he said. I walked over to Carlos. Well, more of a tried to. I stumbled on the way there; Carlos caught me. He felt my forehead. "You're burning up. What's your temperature?"

"I don't know." He looked at me with disbelief.

"Where's that little stick thingy you put in your mouth?"

"Stick thingy? You mean thermometer?"

"Yeah that thingy. Where is it?"

"Where do you think?"

"Logan! Stop stalking! I mean stalling!"

"Stalking?" He glared at me. "Fine. First aid kit."

He went into the bathroom cabinet and took out the first aid kit. He looked inside. "It's not here. Logan, where'd you put it?"

"It was in there a week ago."

"Well it's not in here now."

"Let's look for it."

"No. _I'm _going to look for it. _You're_ going to sit on your bed and wait 'til I find it." I felt like a complete baby right now. Carlos wasn't helping the matter.

"Carlos. I want to help. You're making me feel like a baby right now. If you don't want me to talk to Kendall, fine, you look up here and I'll look in the kitchen. Got it?"

He hesitated. "Got it." he sighed.

I stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Thankfully, Mrs. Knight was there. "Hey Mrs. Knight."

"Hi sweetie. What do you need?"

"Well, there's a bunch of things I need, but right now, I need a thermometer."

"Are you still sick?" I nodded.

"Carlos wants to know my temperature. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah. It's in Kendall and James room in Kendall's top right drawer." _Oh no. Why? _

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." I walked back into the room I shared with Carlos, hoping he was there. With my luck, he wasn't.

_James' POV_

"Kendall..." He wouldn't talk to me at all.

"What?" he snapped.

"What's wrong with you? I know today you're sad and all, and I get it. But-"

"How do you get it? I know your mom left and all, but my dad was _killed _James. At least your mom is alive!"

"Well, at least your dad didn't have an affair! And since when do you just blow up my mom's leaving in my face like that! You know how that makes me feel!"

"Since now!"

"Well,-"

Carlos came barging in. "Stop it! I hate you guys fighting. Logan is sick, now do you guys have a thermometer?"

"Nope." Kendall answered. _Liar._

"It's in Kendall's top right drawer." I said. Carlos walked towards the drawer and took the thermometer out.

"Thank you. Now are you guys going to stop fighting?" He pleaded.

"I will." I answered.

"What about you, Kendall?"

"I will." he paused. "When Logan leaves."

"Then I guess you won't stop fighting then." I said. Carlos walked out.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Logan's POV_

The phone was ringing. I went to answer it while waiting for Carlos. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello." answered a gruff voice. I didn't recognize it.

"Umm..who is this?" I asked confused.

He laughed. "Don't you recognize me, Logan?" I stiffened. How did he know my name?

"Do I know you?" He laughed again.

"Sure you do. Logan?"

"Yeah?" I answered, uncertain.

"I'm your dad." I dropped the phone. I heard him laugh through the phone.

_ He found me._

**..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..**

**So? What'd you think? REVIEW! And I might update this week, because I'm going on vacation when school closes for winter vacation. I'll try getting one up. **

**Who do you think I should make get mad at Logan next? Carlos or James? And why are they going to be mad at him? I'm letting you guys decide! So put your ideas in a REVIEW! Your deadline is this Friday, December 17, IF I post that day. If I don't post that day, then it'll be on January 7. :) **


End file.
